


The Sandwich Thief

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is hysterical, Crack, F/F, M/M, Multi, This Is STUPID, complete and utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles finds out who had been stealing his sandwiches the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandwich Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this this tumblr post: http://defying-because-we-want-to.tumblr.com/post/95322539252
> 
> Conceived in the wee hours of 1 am to 5 am, my stupid idea turned into a fourteen page fanfic. I should be doing my essay, not writing this fic damn it.

Charles walked into the break room and headed straight for the fridge. It was his lunch break and he was finally allowed to rest. His whole morning had been filled with paperwork and leases to fill and he just wanted a few minutes alone. He opened up the fridge, but stopped short when he noticed that his sandwich was gone.

_Again._

“Bloody hell,” Charles cursed under his breath. He then heard the door open behind him and turned. Raven had just entered and she waved at him.

“Hey, Charles.” She then took a seat at the table in the room, holding a plate of food. Charles half heartedly waved at her and gave a brief smile. Raven looked at him curiously. “Is something wrong?”

Charles sighed. “Yes, something is wrong. My sandwhich has been stolen for the _fifth_ time this week.” The fridge began to beep in protest at being opened for so long and Charles closed it. He then sat down beside Raven.

“Why don’t you put a note up?” Raven suggested. “This is the fifth time, right? And it’s kind of unethical for someone to be stealing your sandwiches.” Charles nodded in agreement. Raven then stared up at the ceiling for a second. “Then again, your sandwiches are _amazing_.”

“Thank you,” Charles said, visibly preening at the compliment. He quickly straightened though and reminded himself of the problem at hand. “But that doesn’t make it justifiable. I’m going to place a note.” He thanked Raven and bid her goodbye before exiting the break room.

He passed by his other co worker, Erik, along the way back to his desk. Erik gave him a smile and Charles smiled back.

“Weren’t you just put on break?” Erik asked. Charles nodded.

“Yes, but I’m going out,” Charles answered. “Would you like to join me?” Erik shook his head.

"I already have my lunch, sorry," Erik replied, shooting Charles an apologetic look. "Next time, yeah?" Charles nodded and they shared another smile before walking away from each other.

Charles walked by one of the desks and heard a groan. He looked down and saw that it was Alex, covering his eyes with his hands.

"I can't take it anymore," he muttered to Charles. "Why don't you two just fuck each other?" Charles turned pink at the comment and just ignored Alex.

He headed to his own desk before going out, though, so that he could print out something. Soon enough, there was a notice on the break room's fridge that read:

"To the person who keeps stealing my sandwiches (Turkey and Swiss with mayo on rye),

This is ridiculous. We are all full-grown adults, not children. Please take responsibility for your actions and stop stealing other people's property!!!"

 

**< ><><><><><>**

 

Charles came into the break room only to find that another note had been put up, taped over Charles' original. Charles squinted at it and frowned.

He then read aloud, "Dear Turkey and Swiss on Rye, I have your precious sandwich, it's safe. Put ten dollars on the plate in the fridge or you'll never see it undigested again."

Charles let out a small cry of frustration. "How dare this person have the mere audacity?" Charles half yelled. Hank then came into the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Charles?" Hank asked. "I was walking by and I heard you-"

"There _is_ something bloody wrong!" Charles shouted at Hank. "Someone keeps stealing my bloody sandwiches!" He then jabbed a finger at the fridge. Hank pushed up his glasses and looked over the note.

"Um, why don't you threaten to contact Human Resources?" Hank suggested. "It might get the person to back off." Charles snorted.

"I suppose that would work," Charles replied. "If the thief were _stupid._ I mean, we all know how incompetent most of the people in HR are. If they were actually doing their job, Kenneth should have been fired by now."

Hank shrugged. "But doesn't Moira work there now?" Charles' eyebrows raised.

"You're right!" Charles exclaimed. "Thank you, Hank." He then ran out and headed to his computer to print out a new note. When he came back to the work room, Hank was still there, drinking some coffee. Charles taped the note below the thief's note and it read:

"Dear Sandwich Thief,

Please grow up and just return my sandwich! This is very unprofessional! If I ever find out who's doing this, I won't hesitate to CONTACT ER."

Charles finished taping it and stood back to look at it. Hank made a noise from behind him.

"Judging from the thief's note," Hank said. "It looks like the thief doesn't know who you are."

"What?" Charles asked. Hank got up and pointed to the paper taped above Charles' note.

"The thief addressed you as a sandwich. The thief might not even know who you are," Hank pointed out. Charles thought for a moment.

"Then I guess I shouldn't be telling anyone that I'm looking for who the thief is," Charles muttered. He then gave Hank a side glance. "Unless _you're_ the thief."

Hank gave Charles an incredulous look. "Why would I steal a sandwich?" Charles sighed in exasperation.

"Oh _I don't know_ , maybe you were hungry?" Charles asked in a dry tone. Hank sniffed indignantly.

"Well, whatever you think, I didn't steal your sandwich," Hank assured Charles. "And, really, don't go around interrogating people. It's just a sandwich, Charles." Charles huffed and left the room, heading for his desk. He took a seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Charles."

Charles looked up and saw Erik there, standing beside his desk. Charles put on a pleasant smile.

"Oh, hello, Erik," Charles greeted him. "Do you need anything?" Erik shook his head.

"Actually, I was, uh, wondering if you'd want to go out for lunch," Erik said. "I feel bad for turning you down the other day." Charles looked a little surprised.

"Oh," Charles said. He blinked. "Um, right now?" Erik chuckled.

"Yes, Charles, right now," Erik replied. "Unless you're not on break...?" Charles shook his head and abruptly stood up.

"No, no," Charles said. "I'm free to go." Erik grinned and the two headed for the elevator.

 

**< ><><><><><>**

 

"So, after yesterday's date, are you and Erik together now and shit?" Alex asked. Charles' eyebrows raised and he gave Alex a look.

"Um, no…?" Charles replied. Alex grimaced.

"Fucking hell," Alex mumbled. Logan then passed by him and held out his hand.

"Pay up, Summers," Logan growled. Alex reluctantly handed a ten dollar bill to Logan and scowled.

"Did you guys bet on whether Erik and I would get together?" Charles asked. Logan nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't immediately go for it," Logan replied. "You're too precious for that, X Man." Charles frowned.

"I'll have you know that I've had _plenty_ of one night stands," Charles argued. Alex held his hands up to his ears.

"I didn't need to know that!" Alex whined. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You're even more whiny than your brother," Logan said before moving on. Charles snorted and looked at his watch.

"Oh, it's my lunch break," he said. "I'll be back, Alex." He quickly got up and ran for the break room. He found a new note posted on the fridge and scowled.

This time, there was a picture of Charles' sandwich and a hand holding it up.

"Dear Turkey and Swiss,

For every hour you continue to refuse my demands I'll remove another bite of this sandwich. Please take this seriously, we are professionals after all.

-Sandwich Thief"

Charles could practically hear the smugness in the letter.

"Professional, my ass," Charles muttered. He then went back to his desk to print out a new note. Already desperate, he had only typed a short and simple note.

"Sandwich Thief,

Why are you doing this???"

Charles went back out to the office again, his shoulders slumped. He went back to Alex and sunk into his seat.

"Thought it was your lunch break," Alex said, eyes never leaving the files he was working on. Charles shook his head. He was about to tell Alex about the sandwich thief, but then remembered what Hank had told him.

"Ah, those plans have been delayed, I'm afraid," Charles replied. Not exactly a lie, but not the truth either.

Erik then came up to the desk and knocked once on it. "You free tonight?" Charles stared at Erik.

"Actually, no, I'm not," Alex said wryly. "But maybe you should ask Charles, I think he's free." Erik rolled his eyes and Charles shut his mouth.

"Um, yes, I am free," Charles finally answered. Erik grinned.

"Great," he said. "See you after work?" Charles nodded and Erik walked away. Alex snorted.

"I cannot believe you two," Alex muttered. "You've been dancing around each other for the past year, for fuck's sake. Why haven't you two banged each other yet?" Charles frowned.

"Why the need for such vulgar language?" Charles asked. Alex gave him a look.

"Because you guys need to get it on," Alex replied. "You're the only person Erik is actually nice to." Charles shrugged.

"He's nice to Azazel," Charles pointed out. Alex scoffed.

"That's because Azazel is good at his job," Alex said.

Charles' eyebrows furrowed. "You're just as competent as-"

Alex waved a hand. "Save it for your date tonight, X," Alex said. "And don't forget to tell Logan and I all about it."

 

**< ><><><><><>**

 

"Where are we headed?" Charles asked, shifting a little in his seat. He was in Erik's car, sitting beside him in the passenger seat.

"Just a restaurant," Erik answered. His forehead creased. "Um, unless you don't want to...?" Charles quickly shook his head.

"No, no!" Charles said. "That'd be lovely." The creases disappeared and Erik smiled, Charles giving him a soft smile of his own. They finally arrived at the restaurant and were seated.

"Work hasn't been very busy lately," Erik remarked, sitting across from Charles.

Charles shrugged. "Doesn't make life any less stressful." Erik nodded at that and took a sip of his drink. A waiter came by to take their orders before leaving them alone again.

"I'm actually surprised you agreed to meeting up with me," Erik said. Charles tilted his head and quirked his lips.

"Really?" Charles asked. "Why?" Erik shrugged.

"I thought you might be busy or simply not want to go," Erik answered. Charles shook his head slightly and laughed.

"Oh, Erik, you are an idiot," Charles muttered. "Of course I would want to go. I don't see a reason as to why I wouldn't want to go on a date with you." He paused. "This _is_ a date, right?"

It was Erik who laughed this time. He nodded and said, "Yes, Charles. This is a date." Charles smiled in relief and blushed.

"Ah, I was just worried that I might have presumed too much," Charles explained. Erik nodded.

"I understand," Erik replied. "You don't need to be afraid, though. I know I seem tough at work, but this isn't work, is it?"

"I hardly agree with that," Charles said. "You're not tough at all at work. Quite the opposite, really." Erik shrugged.

"The others think differently," Erik admitted. "They say I'm _disturbing_."

"Oh, no, why would anyone ever say that?" Charles asked teasingly. He then added thoughtfully, "Although, they do say you resemble a shark." Erik grinned at him, baring all his teeth. Charles laughed and the food then arrived.

Charles was immensely thankful that conversation had flowed so freely for them outside of work. And this date was helpful. It helped him take his mind off of stressful things. Like that ridiculous sandwich thief.

When they finished eating, they split the bill and Erik offered to drive Charles home. Charles acquiesced and gave Erik the address to his apartment. When they arrived, Erik got out of the car as well.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," Erik said. Charles nodded and stared up at Erik. He had a great time on their date today and Charles was just feeling so many things. His eyes caught on Erik's lips, thoughts running wild in his head.

"Oh, fuck it," he muttered under his breath. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-"

Charles surged forward and kissed Erik on the lips. At first, Erik only froze, not responding. And so Charles began to move, but Erik caught him and kissed him back. Charles smiled into the kiss and ran his tongue along Erik's bottom lip. Erik parted his lips slightly and Charles' tongue entered his.

Charles' arms wrapped around Erik's neck and pulled at his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. He nipped lightly on Erik's bottom lip before pulling away completely. Erik's eyes were stilled closed and he tried to follow Charles' lips. When he opened his eyes again, Charles was already walking to the apartment building.

Charles smiled at Erik over his shoulder and gave a small wave before completely disappearing into the building. And if Charles felt like some sappy teenager in a romance movie, well then fuck.

 

**< ><><><><><>**

 

Another picture of Charles' sandwich on a new note.

"Tick tock, T-Swiss,

TICK.

TOCK."

Charles cursed and realized that he'd have to do something about this soon. He got out of the room and headed for the second floor, Human Resources.

Charles gave a light knock on one of the offices. "Moira?"

The door opened and there stood Moira. Moira gave him a quizzical look. "What do you want, Charles? I'm busy." Charles peeked into the room and found a blonde woman sitting inside her office.

Charles blinked. "Emma?" he asked. The blonde woman turned her head and gave him a wink.

"Hey, Charles," she said. "What brings you here?" Charles raised an eyebrow at Moira.

" _Busy_ , huh?" Charles asked, waggling his eyebrows. Moira let out an exasperated sigh.

"Tell me what you want, Charles, or I'll kick you out so I can be alone with my girlfriend," Moira said. Charles lifted his hands in surrender.

"No need for that," Charles replied. "There's this person who keeps stealing my sandwich in the break room and I thought that perhaps you could post up a note on the fridge." Moira crossed her arms.

"It's just a sandwich," she pointed out. Charles scowled.

"The thief has stolen five of my sandwiches!" Charles cried out. "And this has been going on for the past few days!" Emma was up now, standing beside Moira.

"Calm down, sugar," Emma said softly. "I'm sure Moira can do something, can't you?" Moira and her exchanged looks, as if they were having a psychic conversation.

"Fine," Moira huffed. "I'll print out a damn note." That afternoon, there was a note taped onto the fridge, all of the other ones hastily ripped off.

"Dear Sandwich Thief,

Hi. This is Moira from HR. Please return the sandwich and we won't investigate the matter any further."

 

**< ><><><><><>**

 

"Quit being ridiculous," Charles laughed, slightly pushing at Erik. Erik laughed as well. The two had the day off and had decided to spend it together at Erik's apartment.

"You want to watch another movie?" Erik asked. Charles shrugged and Erik grabbed the remote. Charles took Erik's hand and stared at it, running his hand over a small scar on the side of his thumb. His eyebrows furrowed. Erik's hand seemed... _Familiar._

Charles pushed the thought away. After all, how could a hand seem familiar?

The screen changed and Charles looked back up at it. He let out a snort.

"The Little Mermaid?" Charles asked. Erik nodded.

"Yeah, the prince's name is even Eric," Erik reasoned. Charles frowned.

"Does that make me the little mermaid?" Charles asked. Erik tilted his head and gave Charles a lazy grin.

"I suppose so," Erik answered. He then grabbed Charles and shifted him so that Charles was sitting in his lap.

" _Please_ , if anything, you would be the princess," Charles whined, pouting. Erik laughed and pressed his forehead against Charles'.

"Oh yeah?" Erik asked. Charles smiled.

"Yeah," he whispered. He then wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and kissed his slowly, taking his time before slipping his tongue into Erik's mouth. Erik moaned a little and his hands found their way around Charles' hips.

"Bedroom, now," Erik breathed. Charles nodded and they got up from the couch, making a dash for Erik's room. They quickly undressed and practically pounced onto the bed.

Erik pinned Charles down to the bed, grinning. Charles frowned and tried to push Erik off.

"Not fair," Charles whined. Erik shrugged.

"But you're the princess," Erik explained. Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Would a princess do this?" Charles asked, rolling his hips up. Erik groaned a little. Charles gave him a shit eating grin. He then leaned up to kiss at Erik's jaw and neck, nipping slightly. Erik shuddered a little and moved his head forward, trying to get more.

Their cocks brushed against each other, hardening even more as Charles rolled his hips again. "Fuck," Erik breathed. Charles gripped Erik's hips tightly, enjoying the way Erik was coming undone from just simple actions.

"Lube and condoms," Charles whispered. Erik gave a nod and made a wild grab at his nightstand beside the bed, pulling the drawer open with such force that it almost broke off. Charles chuckled.

"Eager, eager," Charles murmured. He ran his hands along the lines of Erik's body, taking in the sight. As Erik tried to put on the condom, Charles lazily licked at Erik's nipples. With the drag of his tongue, Erik trembled.

He finally got the condom on and Charles spread his legs for him. Before Erik could move, Charles put a hand on Erik's bicep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Charles hissed. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Stretch me first," Charles ordered. Erik nodded and put some lube on his fingers before teasing at Charles' hole. Charles hissed and his fingernails dug into Erik's arm. "That's it. Push further. I'm not gonna break."

Erik obliged and pressed his finger in completely, feeling around the tight ring of muscles. Charles let out a sound of pleasure and urged Erik on. Erik placed another finger and even scissored them a little. Charles' eyes widened and Erik grinned. He then pulled his hand out and put lube over his cock.

"Ready?" Erik asked. Charles rolled his eyes.

"I was ready minutes ago," Charles huffed. "Just get on with it, you idi-" He was sharply cut off as the tip of Erik's cock pressed in just slightly. Charles moved his hands to Erik's ass and squeezed, forcing him forward. Erik pushed in deeper before pulling out again.

He pushed back in even deeper, filling Charles' space. With each thrust, he pushed in deeper than before. It wasn't long before he hit Charles' prostate, making Charles cry out.

"Th-That all you got?" Charles bit out. " _Harder_." With the next thrust, Erik slammed into Charles. He continued to do so, hitting Charles' prostate harder and harder each time. Erik’s hips then stuttered to a halt and he came. Charles grinned at him.

“ _Ha_ ,” Charles said. Erik growled and kissed Charles, biting and sucking on his lip as well. His hand reached down for Charles’ own erection and began pumping it. Soon, Charles came as well.

Breathless, Charles said, “You still came first.” Erik rolled his eyes and pulled out of Charles slowly before collapsing beside him on the bed.

“Oh, shut up,” Erik muttered.

 

**< ><><><><><>**

 

“Buy me a pizza?” Charles asked in disbelief. “ _Buy me a pizza?!_ ” Charles’ arms flailed wildly. Moira sighed and lowered Charles’ hands. Charles had been referring to the most recent note from the thief. The one that had simply read “Buy me a pizza.”

“I’m not gonna buy pizza for the thief,” Moira assured him. She then opened up a blank document on her computer and typed a simple “No” before printing it and handing it to Charles. “Put that up on the fridge and we’ll see what happens next.” Charles sighed and grabbed the paper from her before exiting her office. On the way out, he saw Emma coming towards him.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Charles asked. Emma was one of Tony’s receptionists who always seemed to be able to get out of work. It was a wonder why Pepper liked her so much, considering how little work she ever did.

Emma shrugged. “It’s not like a lot of people come up here to Stark Industries. And I just sent up the last complaints so I’m free for the day,” Emma answered. Charles nodded and walked past her.

“Oh, and Charles?” Emma called out to him. Charles stopped and looked back at her. She gave him a smile. “I think you should look over your sandwich problem thoroughly.” She then entered Moira’s office, leaving Charles in the hall. He walked over to the elevator and headed back up to his floor.

Once inside the break room, he quickly taped the note onto the fridge, just below the most recent note. The door then opened and Hank and Raven entered. Raven stopped and put her hands on her hips.

“You _still_ haven’t found the sandwich thief?” Raven asked. Charles shook his head miserably and sat down at the table. Raven and Hank immediately joined him.

“None of the tactics have worked,” Charles told them. “And now the thief is demanding _pizza._ The bastard.” Raven snorted and Hank shot her a look.

“It’s alright, Charles,” Hank said. “You should focus on your work. It’s just a-” Raven gave him a signal that told him to stop. Of course, Charles’ sandwiches weren’t ‘just sandwiches.’ They were precious pieces of food that needed to be kept safe. “I-I mean, you should focus more on your work. This is all troubling you too much.”

Charles nodded glumly and put his head in his hands. “Oh, what am I worrying about?” Charles muttered. “It’s just a bloody sandwich. I’ve got work to do and a boyfriend and-”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Raven interrupted. “ _Boyfriend?_ ” Charles pulled his head out of his hands and nodded at Raven. Raven grinned at him.

“Who?” she asked.

“Erik.”

Her face immediately fell. “Erik? As in _Erik Super Creepy Shark Lehnsherr?_ ” Raven asked. Charles laughed and nodded. Hank and Raven exchanged looks. “What do you even see in that guy? He’s scary as _fuck_.”

Charles shrugged. “He’s interesting and funny and nice,” Charles answered. Raven laughed.

“ _Nice?_ ” Raven asked. “That doesn’t sound right. Has this sandwich problem reduced you to hysterics? Are you okay?” Raven attempted to touch Charles’ face, but he only pushed her hand away.

“I’m quite fine, thank you, Raven,” Charles told her. Raven backed off and crossed her arms. Charles then looked to Hank. “As for this sandwich problem, I suppose I could just set it aside for the moment. It isn’t as if it’s a major priority anyway.” Hank nodded and smiled at Charles.

Charles then stood up. “Thank you, my friends.” He then walked out of the room, Raven eyeing him suspiciously.

“He’s cracked, I know it,” she whispered to Hank. Hank sighed and shook his head before getting up to get coffee.

 

_**< ><><><><><>** _

 

Charles glared at the new piece of paper that was taped onto the fridge. It had another picture of his sandwich, held up by the hand of the thief. The new note read:

“By the way… I’m not even going to eat it. Just gonna chew it up and spit it out.

 _How does that make you feel?_ ”

“It makes me feel pissed off, you buttfuck,” Charles muttered, silently contemplating his insult choices. He scrutinized the photo of the sandwich and his eyes widened. He suddenly remembered Emma’s words to him the other day. _“I think you should look over your sandwich problem thoroughly.”_

Charles walked closer to the note and realized that his eyes hadn’t been playing a trick on him at all. There on the thumb of the hand, was a small white line. _A scar._

And fucking hell was that person going to get more in new places.

Charles stormed out of the break room and stopped by one of the desks slamming his hands down on it. Erik looked up at Charles and beamed at him, the smile instantly fading when he saw Charles’ furious look.

“What’s wrong?” Erik asked. Charles scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You complete and utter _fucktard_ ,” Charles hissed. Everyone around them became silent and looked over at them. Logan nudged Scott and Alex, motioning over to Charles and Erik.

Erik gave Charles a confused look. “ _What?_ ”

“You’re the sandwich thief!” Charles exclaimed. Erik’s eyes widened in realization as Charles jabbed a finger at Erik’s chest.

“And you’re-”

“ _Turkey and Swiss on Rye_ , yes,” Charles finished for him. He grinned at Erik, baring his teeth like how the other usually did. Erik shuddered a little. Emma entered the floor and stopped short when she noticed everyone’s eyes on Charles and Erik.

“Look, I didn’t know they were yours,” Erik explained. Charles leaned back and crossed his arms.

“Even though!” Charles argued. “Who the fuck _steals people’s sandwiches?!_ ” Erik sighed and set aside his paperwork. Raven then stood up and pointed at Erik.

“I knew he was mean to everyone!" Raven cried out. "Even Charles!" Hank groaned and grabbed her arm, forcing her back into her seat.

"How'd you find out it was me?" Erik asked. Charles then blushed.

"I, um, noticed the hand in the picture. It had the same scar as the one on your thumb," Charles mumbled. "Wait, don't distract me!" Emma pursed her lips and began moving towards them.

"You stole my sandwiches five bloody times!" Charles cried out, as if it were the worst crime anyone could ever commit. Erik pouted.

"In my defense, it was rather delicious," Erik argued. Charles let out a cry of frustration.

"They're making it sound like some sort of sex metaphor," Alex whispered. Logan nodded and watched as Emma stepped in between them, hands on her hips.

"Both of you, in the break room," she ordered, eyes narrowed. " _Now._ " The two of them scowled at Emma, but knowing the woman's reputation, did so anyway. Soon enough, Moira had joined them as well in the break room, after Emma had called her.

"It's a sandwich, Charles," Emma said for the sixth time. "Get over it."

" _Exactly!_ " Erik said. Moira glared at him.

"Shut it, Lehnsherr," Moira growled. "You're not off the hook yet. I mean, why would you steal a sandwich?"

" _Exactly!_ " Charles agreed. He and Erik then glared at each other and huffed. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Since you two are acting like children, you're gonna fucking be treated like children," Emma spat. "You two aren't allowed to leave this room until you make up with each other after talking about it. And Moira and I will stay in here to make sure you guys do exactly that."

Charles and Erik scowled. "Fine," Charles muttered. "You want me to talk about it? I'll bloody talk about it." He then turned to Erik. "You bloody wanker! You could have said something about it or fucking give back my sandwich, but no! You decided to be a fucking idiot!”

“Fucking hell, Charles. It’s just a _sandwich_ ,” Erik hissed. “So get the fuck over it and stop acting like such a princess!” Charles’ scowl deepened.

“I am not!” Charles yelled. “And if anything, you shouldn’t be saying such things about princesses! That’s sexist!”

“What does that have to do with what we’re talking about?!” Erik asked hysterically.

“I don’t know!” Charles admitted. Moira and Emma sighed at the scene unfolding before them. “God, you’re such an idiot,” Charles muttered.

“Like you’re no-” Charles grabbed Erik’s shirt and pulled him down, kissing him on the lips roughly. The two were then wrapped around each other and Emma and Moira groaned. “Boys,” Moira muttered. They then left the room, leaving Charles and Erik alone. When Charles pulled away Erik was the one to speak.

“I’m sorry for stealing your sandwiches,” Erik blurted. Charles rolled his eyes.

“You better damn well be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that since I was too lazy to try and make Charles top, why not make him a power bottom instead? Which I totally think he is now. And you can imagine what happened afterwards: angry make out sessions.


End file.
